Slow Dancing In The Pool
by Marissa Lacrymosa
Summary: Rin has had feelings for Haruka for a while. He asks Haruka to go swimming with him alone. What happens to the two and why does Rin hear singing in the backround? RinHaru/Rin x Haru and some ReiGisa/Rei x Nagisa. Yaoi fluff! Don't like don't read.


**Me: Bum-bum-bum-da-da-da-bum-bum-bum-da-da-da-bum-bum- bah...**

* * *

His blue eyes, like the water itself that he loves. Why can't he love me just as much? After we swam together in the relay I had began to realize that Nanase Haruka is, as Rei would put it, beautiful. Even though he is a man, I find the need to hug him and have him in my arms. From all the swiming, his hair shouldn't be as soft as it looks. We've hung out more since the relay. Usually him, Makoto, my sister, Nagisa, Rei, and me, but I want Haruka and I alone. He doesn't seem to reciprocate my feelings.

It's winter now and the pool that the Iwatobi swim club practices is frozen over. To get on Haruka's good side I let him and the club swim at my school's pool _with permission_ so they can swim without getting into any trouble. He seems grateful. He's never told me otherwise.

I don't know why I am this way. I'm a man. I shouldn't love him. I should love girls. Is love really a good description? We've never gone out like most couples do. I...have a crush? I blush at the thought. Nitori worries about me. He says I'm talking in my sleep. Phrases like 'why', 'please' and 'water' come out of mouth. No, Rin, snap out of it! My mind tells me that, but I can't even follow my own orders.

After a two weeks into the cold December month, I've finally accepted my attraction to Haruka. Kou knows and wants to help me. I don't know why she was so eager at the beginning, but she gave me the advice to take him swimming with me alone.

Today I asked and he said yes. My heart was racing like Haruka in the water. Tonight was a clear sky so you could clearly see the moon and a few stars. This would be the night I'd admit my feeling to him.

~~~~To Rei and Nagisa in Rei's POV~~~~

Nagisa has joined the school's chorus...and somehow got me to join. Really, that's two clubs he's gotten me into! How does he do it?! At least it's a beautiful hobby.

~~~~Back to Haruka and Rin~~~~

The creaking of the door behind me signaled that Haruka had closed the door behind us; leaving us alone. I look to him and smile. He's already started stripping and was about to dive in. He stops to look over at me with the 'are you ok?' look. I shrug and start taking off my clothes, save my swimsuit. Slowly, I climb down the ladder that enters the warm water. When I turn to Haruka who splashes me. Is this normal for Haruka or did the chlorine get to his brain? I slash back. It's almost like we're kids again. Looking up at the cherry blossom tree and laughing. Soon we're both floating on the water looking up at the glass roof that shows off the stars. I gather all confidence and pray to my father that he'll give me strength.

"Haru?"

"Yeah?"

"I..well...we're friends right."

"Sure."

"Good friends?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think of me like a _really_ good friend?"

"Sure."

"Maybe even love?"

"Rin, where are you going with this?"

I stood up and he did as well. Damn, his eyes. So gorgeous it's nearly blinding.

"Will you go out with me?"

"..."

"I understand if you think I'm weird or maybe even crazy, but please consider being mine?"

"..."

Haruka swam over to me and looked at me even closer. He's sure to see me blushing.

"Dance with me." Haruka said with so much...it's not confidence but...trust? I nodded and put a hand on his waist. I never thought Kou forcing my to play fairy princes would come in handy.

~~~~With Nagisa and Rei in Rei's POV~~~~

Kou, Nagisa, and I were spying on the two swimming lovebirds. Makoto was watching his sister and brother, but Kou had a camera so he could watch later on. We have been rooting for the two to get together for some time. Nagisa started humming.

"Nagisa stop we'll be heard!" I whisper-yelled. He kept humming. I was about to face-palm when I realized he's humming the piano melody to one of our chorus songs, "Slow Dancing in the Snow" or 'slush' as people like to joke. I like snow better. Snow is more beautiful than slush. Nagisa is an alto and I'm a bass. Kou surprised us by joining too. She starts humming as do I. It sets the mood. Nagisa and I started.

_Whoa-oa-oa-oh_

___Whoa-oa-oa-oh_

_Whoa-oa-oa-oh_

_Whoa-oa-oa-oh_

___Whoa-oa-oa-oh_

_Whoa-oa-oa-oh_

_Look at that water!_

We slightly changed the words.

Rin put one hand on Haruka's waist and Haruka put one hand on Rin's shoulder. They both took each other's hand and started moving with uncertainty.

Rin joined in singing the girl's part and we provided that back ups.

_"A guy and a guy._

_The stars in the sky._

_The moon up above."_

That's when Nagisa and I sang at the same time.

_"I think I'm in love."_

Kou Joined in as Haruka and Rin pressed their bodies closer together. It was a silent waltz.

_"But tonight there's a storm, so to keep our love warm_

_we can go slow dancing in the pool."_

"Haru, I"

"Don't speak."

Kou sang softly as Nagisa and I added small whoa's in the backround.

_"Remember the soft, summer breeze._

_The sway of the trees. _

_A walk in the sand."_

Nagisa and I sang.

_"A stroll hand in hand."_

His voice is so...beautiful.

Kou joined in. Rin and Haruka never stopped staring at each other.

_"But tonight there's a storm, so to keep our love warm_

_we can go slow dancing in the pool."_

Rin twirled Haruka awkwardly. Nagisa and I sang this part. My voice isn't as good as his. I don't know why, but it seems like he means the words.

_"The freezing winter cold, can thrill me through and through._

_Your warm heart will chase the chill away."_

Kou sang by herself.

_"My partner for this dance, is you and only you._

_So let is snow 'til valentines' day."_

"Rin.."

"I though you said not to speak." Rin nudged his nose on Haruka's and Kou almost died.

_"A guy and a guy._

_The stars in the sky._

_The moon up above."_

Nagisa and I.

_"I think I'm in love."_

I blushed.

_"But tonight, there's a storm so to keep our love warm_

_we can go slow dancing in the pool."_

I sang.

_"We can go.."_

Nagisa added.

_"...go..."_

Kou added.

_"...go.."_

Just Kou.

_"Slow dancing in the pool."_

Rin twirled Haruka again.

_"Whoa-oh _

_Whoa..._

_Dancing in the pool. _

_Whoa-oa-oh..."_

As if on queue, Haruka nudged his head foreward and Rin leaned his forehead on Haruka's then...they kissed. It was a long one. Kou's nose had started to bleed and she ran out. Nagisa tapped on my shoulder.

"I think _I'm_ in love." Nagisa bubbly stated as he grabbed my face in his hands and pulled me into a chaste kiss. I was befuddled. When I regained the ability to sense anything I noticed two arms around my waist. It was Nagisa hugging me. Really he was almost too much, but just perfect for me. I hugged back.

~~~~Back to Rin's POV~~~

Did I just kiss Haruka Nanase? Did I just dance with him? Did I hear singing in the backround? Honetsly I'm too caught up in the moment to care.

* * *

**Me: This is a song we're singing in chorus for our school concert and my friend dared me to write a yaoi form for this. Tadaa! Thank you! All criticism is welcome!**


End file.
